Just their Luck!
by ragsweas
Summary: Taken up from ihatemakingupnames...NextGen fanfic. As usual, James finds a timeturner and they end up in past. BUT THIS TIME, IT ISN'T 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE! Where do they end up if not in 1995? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Look what I've got!" said the excited James Sirius Potter, the eldest of Harry Potter who was about to start his sixth year in Hogwarts.

"What is it now James?" asked Teddy Lupin, the godson of Harry Potter.

"I found a very cool Necklace-thingy in Dad's office." came a mischievious answer from the Godbrother.

"I want to see it!" said Albus, standing up.

"Nuh-uh! I found it, its mine!" Said James, sticking out his tongue.

"What's happening?" The Malfoy twins, Lyra and Scorpius, friend with James and Albus respectivley, asked, coimg in from the garden. "We heard yells."

"James and Albus are about to argue, as usual." Rose Weasley-Granger said, without looking up and explaining everything to Lily, who was about to start Hogwarts in September.

"He doesn't want me to show the necklace he has nicked out of Dad's office." said Albus, crossing his arms. "Are all lions this mean?"

"Are all snakes this stubborn?" asked James. they were ready to fight as Lyra inteveaned, "I wanna see it too! Show it to me!"

"All right, All right!" said James, running his hand through his hair, "come around, I will show you. "

Lily dragged Rose, who went with her. Lyra and Scorpius followed Albus, as Teddy got up and went to the table. James took out the a handkerchief and carefully unfolded it on his palms. The necklace was enchanting; a pendant hanging consisting of an hourglass.

"Wow!" everyone said, while Rose's eyes dilated and then...

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE! THAT'S A TIME TURNER, AND NONE OF THE PROTOTYPES ARE WORKING PROPERLY! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH ALBUS AND SCORPIUS!"

They looked at each other sheepishly, while Lyra crossed her arms, glaring at them.

"YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY IF GODFATHER FINDS OUT! GO, KEEP IT BACK!"

after Teddy stopped, James said, "All right Mr . I-am-going-to-be-an-unspeakable-and-you-better-listen-to-me. I will keep it back!"

Instead, Teddy snatched it and said, "It'll be better if i keep it."

As he was about to keep it in his pants, her mother's clumsiness took over, throwing the time-turner in air. Then everything happened in slow-motion.

Lily covered her eyes as chaser Rose tried to grab it at the same time as seeker James, both clashing into each other. Scorpius tightly held Lyra and Albus' hand as they closed their eyes. Teddy looked horrified. The time turner dropped on the floor, crashing, and everything in Potter Manor as they knew it seem to spin around them. As the spinning stopped, everyone held their heads, until.

"MUM! DAD! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN MY ROOM AND ONE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME! AND OTHER LIKE LILY EVANS!"

...

 **A/n:Hello people! This is my first borrowed story, from 'ihatemakingupnames'...hope you enjoy it! and think again where they have ended up!**

 **I know in CC Scorpius and Albus are of the same age, but...i needed twins. But this follows CC nevertheless, except that minor change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I solemnly swear i do not own HP!**

 **...**

To say that James Fleamont Potter was scared was an understatement. There were people in his room! And not Sirius, Remus or Peter, but seven unknown people, one who looked like him and other who looked like Evans!

His mind was working automatically, and he called for his dad and Mum. They came, running up the stairs…Old age had taken its toll on Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. As they entered, Fleamont at once drew his wand out, followed by Euphemia.

The eldest of the children shoved everyone back, and wrapped his hands around them and said, "Um, please lower your wands, my brothers and sisters mean no harm to you. Our situation is pretty complicated."

He sent a glare at James ll, who glared back at him. Fleamont laughed and said, "Yes, and You-know-who has been defeated!"

"Um," Lily said, "He has…in our time at least. What year is this?"

Euphemia looked at the little girl and said, "1975."

She turned to James and Teddy and said, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND TEDDY REMUS LUPIN, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

James l looked at his look-alike and smirked. James Potter?

Teddy looked at Lily and said, "Shut up Lily! Sir, please lower your wands. You are scaring the younger ones."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my son's room?" Euphemia asked dangerously, "Answer or you will be hexed into the next century!"

Lyra and James ll snickered, earning a glare from everyone. "Um, sorry," said James, "We didn't mean it that way. You see, we are technically from the next century."

"I want all of your names and ages, now!" the woman the next generation presumed to be James lst mother said.

James, puffing his chest said, "I am James Sirius Potter, the second, and I am sixteen."

Teddy said, "I am Ted, I mean, Edward Remus Lupin, and I am twenty-two."

"Remus Lupin and James Potter and Sirius? Asked James l excitedly, but was silenced by the angry glare sent to him by his mother. "Um, yeah you see…" Teddy started, but Euphemia cut him by looking at the bushy-haired girl, "You?"

"I am Rose Cedrella Weasley-Granger-don't you dare laugh at my name James! - and I am twelve."

"I am Al, I mean Albus Severus Potter and I am twelve as well."

"I am Lily Luna Potter and I am eleven and I am about to start Hogwarts! And the idiotic boy who is irritating you is my brother! Along with the nice black ahired one and the tall one."

"I am Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy and I am Fifteen, about to be sixteen."

"I am Lyra Cassendra Malfoy and I am fifteen as well. And this is my twin."

"Severus? Malfoy? Lily? Are you sure you all got your name correct?" asked James l, and everyone nodded.

"Okay. Which year are you all from?" At his mother's angry glare, James l added, "If what you say is true, that is."

"We do…and we are from 2019." Said Teddy. James said, "Wicked!"

Teddy turned his attention to Fleamont and said, "I can prove everything under Veritaserum. And I will give my memories to prove the same."

"I will do it too." Said James ll, but Teddy cut him in, "No you won't! You aren't an adult yet. Dad will kill me if…."

"He won't!" said Scorpius, "he loves you."

Among this discussion, when Euphemia disappeared and brought a vial of Veritaserum, nobody knew. Teddy took it, and Fleamont asked, "What is your full name?"

"Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin."

"Your parents?"

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, but adoptive Harry Potter and Ginerva Potter."

"Potter, huh? Tell everybody's name along with their age."

"James Potter, sixteen; Albus Potter, twelve; Lily Potter, eleven; Rose Weasley, twelve; Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy, Fifteen."

Euphemia gave him the antidote but kept looking at them suspiciously. Fleamont looked at them kindly and said, "Give her some time. Once she realizes you lot are all right she will be lovely. Come down."

The children all followed Fleamont to what they knew as the dining room. As soon as everyone was settled down, James l looked at Teddy and asked, "Isn't Nymphadora Tonks Sirius' niece, Andy's daughter?"

Teddy turned red and his hair Weasley red. Euphemia exclaimed, "You are a metamorphmagus!"

James laughed and said, "Remus shagged a thirteen year junior! And Sirius' cousin no less! This is great!"

"James Potter! Don't use such language!" Euphemia said angrily. Fleamont said, "Ah, yes in that matter, I don't think anybody should know. It will cause a lot of disturbance. We will inform Albus Dumbledore, he will know what to do."

"But Dad…" James l pouted, and James ll laughed. "I am totally your grandson!"

Both James high-fived as everybody rolled their eyes. Euphemia looked at Fleamont and said, "That is worse than Sirius!" while Fleamont laughed.

James ll looked at her and said, "Well, I am James Sirius!"

She gave Hot Chocolate to everyone, who loved it, especially Lily. After James l finished it, he asked "So do I marry Lily Evans?"

"James! You cannot ask! A lot can change!" scolded Euphemia, as James l smiled sheepishly. Teddy said, "Ma'am I think I will have to obliviate all of you from what you already know. Yes you do James."

James I at once stood up and started dancing. Everybody laughed. This trip was going to be pretty enjoyable!

...

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And please tell me what you think of it. IMPORTANT!**

 **I will most probably leave it till here until March due to my Exams! But do not stop reviewing! I will love it if i get wonderful treats after my Exams!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I was supposed to study. So, now that you have got it, please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never, and I will never own Harry Potter.**

…

The kids from the future were lying all over the living room, with James l eagerly listening to the prank James ll and his next generation marauders had pulled. Lyra was sitting nearby, throwing glances at the two of them looking from the book she was holding. Teddy was explaining Lily about the various ghosts, and portraits, and Rose, Scorpius and Albus were sitting together, with legs crossed, whispering something.

The door opened, and Euphemia entered followed by a house-elf, carrying a tray like her, both containing mugs of butterbeer and a cup of hot chocolate for Lily. The kids ran, and took everything for their rumbling stomach. Thanking, they went back to their respective places. James l looked up and said, "Hey, Mum! Where's Dad?"

"He went to Dumbledore," she said, "to explain the current situation." James l nodded and went back to his talk. Euphemia sat on a couch and asked, "How are you all related again?"

Rose' head at once went up and before Teddy could say anything, she started, "I am a Weasley, Ma'am, and Albus, James and Lily are my first cousins. Their mother is my Aunt. Teddy is their god brother, and an honorary Weasley. Teddy's grandmother and Scorp and Lyra's grandmother are sisters, so they are second cousins."

Euphemia nodded and said, "Wait, if my calculations are correct, then Teddy's grandmother must be Andromeda Black, now Tonks" she looked at Teddy who nodded, "And Bellatrix is already married, so poor Narcissa marries Lucius Malfoy?"

All the heads bobbed up and down.

"Interesting." She said, shaking her head. The children's conversation continued for a while, while Euphemia read a book. Suddenly, the wards of the Potter Manor went on and both the old generation Potters took out their wand. Seeing their reaction, Teddy too reached out for his wand, and so did James ll, Lyra and Scorpius.

"What's wrong?" asked Teddy, firmly holding his wand.

"Somebody unauthorized has entered Potter Manor. These wards are new, so they don't pick up anyone old." said Euphemia, walking towards the door. James l walked towards the window and said, "Dark times, you know."

Teddy nodded, and followed Euphemia, while James ll and Lyra followed James l. James l quietly pushed the drape to look out, and gasped.

"What? Who's there?" asked Euphemia, terrified.

James I did not bother listening, and ran to the garden, unaware of his mother shouting, and Teddy following him. He opened the doors and ran to the middle of the garden where an injured Grim lay whining.

…

"So these children say they are from the future?" asked Dumbledore, amusement evident in his eyes. Fleamont nodded.

Dumbledore leaned back on the chair. "Any ideas to get back?"

"The eldest, Teddy," said Fleamont, "said something about being an Unspeakable. He said that he might be able to make another Time-Turner. He is asking for your help."

Dumbledore nodded, and the headmaster's office remained silent for a while.

"You questioned them under Veritaserum?" Fleamont nodded. Dumbledore exhaled and said, "I will drop by tomorrow, and see these time-travelers myself. Meanwhile, go home and rest. One never knows with times like these."

Fleamont nodded and headed for the floo.

…

"Hey, Padfoot." James l stroked the injured dog, as he opened his grey eyes and whined more. "Turn back Sirius, or else everyone will know our secret."

The dog tried to, but was unable to do so. "Do you want me to do it?" James l head snapped back at Teddy, who still held his wand firmly.

"How did you..? Oh, right, future, know everything, blah, blah!" He said, but there was no amusement in his tone, only fear. Teddy aimed his wand at the Grim and with small painful whimpering, lay there Sirius Black.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius smirked, winking. Blood came out of his mouth, and there were many cuts and slashes all over his body. "Oh God…"Teddy muttered under his breath.

"Are you going to keep me like this, or am I welcome inside?" asked Sirius, and James l at once threw his arm over Sirius' shoulder, with Teddy on his other side. Sirius looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

'Your nephew and your best friend's son' thought Teddy, but James l said, "That's not important right now.

As they carried him over to the front door, Euphemia looked at them and gasped. Forgetting all her scolding, she ordered the elves to bring all the potions and healing equipment. James and Teddy led Sirius to the living room, where all the children gasped as they saw the bloodied Sirius.

"How could I forget!?" whispered Rose, turning to Scorpius and Albus. "It was this year that he ran away from home, and he would have that episode with Snape this year as well!" Both the boys' eyes turned round and they looked at the injured animagus.

James l and Teddy lay him on a couch that James ll had managed to turn into a bed. His head was rested against the headboard as Euphemia ran there with the elves following her.

"Hello ."Smiled Sirius and Euphemia smiled a reassuring smile.

"Now, tell me what happened? What curses were used?"

"Ah, the usual. We got into a fight about how Mouldywarts is an idiot, and I won't take the Dark Mark. It was fine, she used a few boils curse at me, my lovely Mother!" he coughed, as the elves worked on his injuries.

The floo turned green, and everybody turned their wands there, when Fleamont stepped out.

"Wha… Sirius!" He looked at the boy on the bed and rushed to his side.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"What happened?"

"Oh, the usual. Except, this time she used Crucio a number of times."

The younger generation was all taken aback. The torturing curse was prohibited, and if somebody cursed the three unforgivable, Death was promised.

Fleamont looked at the injured 16-year old and said, "I will send Ministry officials, Wallburga Black…"

"It's no use." Said Sirius, as his wounds were healed. "She has seven different wands. You will never know which one she used."

Fleamont stomped his foot as James l tended to his best friend, with Euphemia still running around. The next generation wondered if this trip would be all fun as they imagined it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, i haven't updated in forever, but nobody liked this story a lot! So if you wnat me to continue, let me know!**

* * *

"Uhhh! This is so bloody irritating!" Rose threw her book away, causing the others to stare at her. "We are here, but we can't change anything just because there are fair chances that Voldemort will never be defeated! We can't stop Sirius, or else Snape will never hold that huge a grudge and things will mess up! Why is our lives so confusing!"

Scorpius meekly raised his hand and whispered, "Maybe because you parents were War heroes?"

He was immediately shut up by Rose's glares.

James sighed. "Why couldn't Fred be here!"

"All right!" snapped Teddy, shutting his book with a thud. "We are here and there is nothing we can do about it. Our aim should be to stay low and not say anything that can change the future, or else we will have no home to go back to. Albus, Scorpius, it is your duty to make sure everything is well because you are the ones who have already taken a trip. Lily, James and Lyra, please keep your mouth shut. Rose, I want you to help Dumbledore and I in making the time-turner. Is that understood?"

"So you are my son."

Everybody turned their heads to the library door where a boy about sixteen, with brown hair and lots of scars, was standing. His full shirt and trousers, covered by formal robes made it clear who it was.  
Remus Lupin.

Teddy couldn't stop staring at him. All the photographs he had seen were of his adulthood. Seeing him in flesh and so young, younger than him was-to be honest, scary.

"He-Hello!" Teddy squeaked, causing James to snort.

"Hi." Remus said meekly and then shifted on one leg.

"REMUS!"

As Sirius' voice echoed from the ground floor, Remus scarily looked around and looked at the kids with pleading eyes. "Hide me!"

The kids looked at each other and then at once began to scramble. Albus and Scorpius ran to guard the door as Teddy, James, Lyra and Lily pushed Remus inside and hid him behind a couch, everyone sitting around him. Rose rolled her eyes and picked up a new book.

Seconds later, a very angry Sirius Black entered the library followed by a highly amused James Potter l. Sirius looked around like a raging bull and bellowed, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BLOODY WOLF? HOE DARE YOU KNOCK UP MY COUSIN? SHE IS THREE!"

Teddy sent an exasperated look in James l direction who was grinning. Of course it would be him!

"Sirius." Teddy called and the boy looked at him with his angry expression. Lily snuggled up to Lyra while James ll remained unaffected. "My mother was an adult when it happened. It is not as if my father planned it all."

"Look Kiddo." Sirius looked at Teddy and then said, "Or, whatever the hell I can call you-What is happening here is between us Marauders. I am sure my adult self did something similar to him, but right now, shoo!"

Sirius turned to Padfoot and began to sniff. He soon reached to James ll and barked ferociously. At once, James ll scrambled away revealing an extremely scared Remus.

"Hi Padfoot." Remus said weakly. "Good dog. I have brought you biscuits."

Padfoot growled and Remus scrambled away. Soon the library was made into a field, where Remus ran around as Padfoot barked and growled behind him. James l laughed as Rose sighed.

"ALL RIGHT!"

Everyone froze as Teddy stood up. Remus' one leg was in the air and the other on ground. Padfoot had is tongue out and his legs in a weird position, causing him to fall down.

"Sirius, please turn."

The dog whined and turned, sitting cross-legged and pouting.

"Remus, you too."

Remus looked at his supposedly son and sat down.

"Now, whatever happens in the future, remains in the future. Can't you just be friends that you are?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, shrugged, then Padfoot turned and began chasing Remus again.

"This is the normal them." Piped in James l.

* * *

The time-travelers, Potters and Remus were eating when the floo turned Green and Dumbledore stepped out.

"I hope I am not disturbing something!"

Everyone turned to look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Albus!" exclaimed Euphemia. "Come on, I have made Pumpkin Pastry."

"O!" laughed Dumbledore. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

He pulled out a chair beside Fleamont and took a seat, while everyone single time traveler looked at him in awe. Dumbledore looked at their shocked faces and smiled. "So you must be the unfortunate people."

The heads of the seven bobbled up and down.

"Fleamont said one of you is named after me! Who would that be?"

Albus slowly raised his hand. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I hope the name is not much of a burden for you. Personally I like Brian, but nobody liked to call me that."

Albus nodded dumbly. Dumbledore turned his gaze to Teddy. "You must be the Unspeakable."

"Yes Professor." Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "I am Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin?" Dumbledore's eyes shone with excitement. "I think Mr Lupin here must be your grandfather?"

"Father, sir." Teddy offered causing booth him and Remus to blush.

"Ah, is see!" Dumbledore nodded and took a bite of the pastry. "This is delicious Euphemia. I will drop by later and then we can begin working on that time-turner. Though I don't know what it is since it has not yet been developed."

With those words, Dumbledore stood up. Taking a few pastries, he left. Euphemia laughed. "That man is eccentric!"

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
